vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elena Gilbert/Appearance
Elena is a slender, athletic nineteen year old girl. She has an olive complexion, brown eyes, and long, straight, dark brown hair. Appearance Elena's look is the same during seasons 1, 2, and 3. During season 4, after her transformation, her clothes change and become darker, and trendier. She begins wearing dresses, boots and long necklaces. After turning off her humanity, she began dressing more rockier and sexier. Hairstyles Elena's hair is straight and parted on the side or the middle during season one. Elena's hair was seen parted down the middle throughout most of season two. In season three, Elena begins to asymmetrically part her hair. She is also spotted with shorter layers framing her face. In the middle of season four, after Elena turns off her humanity, she has a haircut and adds red streaks and stylish new waves to her tresses. After Elena turns her humanity back on,she kept the red streaks and kept wavy hair without curls. ElenaGilbert98.jpg Elenagilbertfamilytreet.png Elena-gilbert-mobile-wallpaper.jpg ELENA BTN.PNG Elena4x18.png Elena4x222.jpg 7 tvd7 640.jpg Makeup Elena's Pilot.png|Elena's natural school makeup look in "Pilot" Elena's heavy gold makeup look in 3x22.png|Elena's heavy golden eye makeup look in The Departed Elena's 20s silver makeup.png|Elena's heavy black and silver makeup look for the 20s Decade Dance 0394.jpg|Elena impersonating Katherine in Season Four Favorite Clothing Brands *AE and Aerie jewelry and clothing http://www.ae.com/web/index.jsp *Aeropostal http://www.aeropostale.com *Alice and Olivia http://www.aliceandolivia.com/ *Anthroplologie http://www.anthropologie.com/anthro/index.jsp *Banana Republic http://bananarepublic.gap.com/ *Converse Shoes (Chuck Taylor) http://www.converse.com/ *Free People http://www.freepeople.com/ *Frye Boots http://www.thefryecompany.com/ *Guess http://www.guess.com/ *H & M http://www.hm.com/us/ *Juicy Couture http://www.juicycouture.com/ *KRMA leather Jackets (Jade and Aero Jackets) *Lucky Brand http://www.luckybrand.com *Lululemon http://www.lululemon.com *Nicole Miller http://www.nicolemiller.com *Steve Madden http://www.stevemadden.com/ *True Religion http://www.truereligionbrandjeans.com *Urban Outfitters http://www.urbanoutfitters.com Clothing |-|Season One= Elena is often seen wearing converse high tops, jeans and henleys. Like Damon and Stefan, Elena's KRMA jackets are a staple in her wardrobe. Elena does not wear much bright clothing, and when it is colder, she wears boots. She is also seen wearing military-styled peacoats and frequently wears the brand frye boots. 101.jpg 117.jpg 112.jpg 119.jpg ElenaEndFoundersDay.jpg |-|Season Two= Elena continues to wear similar clothing to that of season 1, but it becomes slightly more mature. Elena's eyebrows become thicker. DTVD-209-0146.jpg 60whr90.jpg Vlcsnap-00016.jpg 2X22Elena1864.png 2-12-The-Descent-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18797456-1280-720.jpg Kte003.jpg |-|Season Three= Elena's wardrobe is similar to season 2. Her converse high tops are rarely seen. Elena's eyebrows are thinner than season 2. 3x06-Smells-Like-Teen-Spirit-damon-and-elena-26206960-1280-720.jpg Elena3x17.jpg VD3X12TTTB1-Elena.PNG Elena3x14.png The-vampire-diaries-dangerous-liaisons-4.jpg OM3 (3).jpg Elena-Shocking-Face.jpg Jwbc-500x333.jpg Elena-gilbert-cheerleader1.png |-|Season Four= During season four, not only is Elena going through a transition into a vampire, but her wardrobe is also going through a transition. Elena has a slightly more sophisticated look and trades in her usual jeans-and-T-shirt ensembles for dresses and boots in season 4. Since Elena now has the freedom to accessorize, she dips into her jewelry box more often. Elena is seen wearing more chain necklaces in season 4. Starting in Because the Night, Elena rocks hot rebellious look. Her wardrobe are little hipper, a little more contemporary more skirts and belts and accessories. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-11-16-11h03m28s40.png ElenaN.jpg NewElena.png TVD 407x10.jpg Elena4x08.png Elena 415.jpg S4ep2p201.png 4x11-01.jpg Elena-gilbert-and-anthropologie-prima-lace-cami-gallery.jpg Tumblr mizxznA8TT1qd1kvjo2 250.png Tvd 417a 0327b.jpg elenaoutfit.jpg ariane179254_TheVampireDiaries_4x16_BringItOn_2140.jpg elena-gilbert-and-american-apparel-sheer-rib-racerback-tank-gallery.png elena-gilbert-and-joie-boutique-lace-bruna-tank-gallery (1).png elena-gilbert-and-joie-boutique-lace-bruna-tank-gallery.png elena-gilbert-gallery (1).jpg elena-gilbert-gallery.jpg jessica-simpson-ellington-dress-gallery.jpg pins-and-needles-strapless-lace-dress-gallery.png 3x19-07.jpg 3x19-06.jpg 3x19-04.jpg 45330 452207598187489 125145353 n.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-42.jpg H130a-418-vam1-10-57.jpg Elena-gilbert-galleryamericangothic.jpg 577488 595434887134287 1236199883 n-1-.png 316371 595434580467651 1146981997 n-1-.png whitecrochetdress.jpg Elena418.jpg Tvd0418-0021.jpg Elenanowlook.jpg Elena-gilbert-and-bdg-high-low-cardigan-4031.png Elena-gilbert-and-bdg-high-low-cardigan-gallery.png Elena-gilbert-4031.jpg Elena-gilbert-403.png Kimchi-blue-silky-sabrina-shirtdress-gallery.jpg |-|Season Five= After turning her humanity back on, Elena keeps red streaks but changes her hair wavy without curls. She has new side-swept bangs. Elena wears a lot of V-neck spaghetti-strap tops and dresses. She also wear super-short shorts. She does wear combat boots. Different from her human days, Elena wears more accessories. Delena501.jpg 5x02-01.jpg 5x02-02.jpg 5x02-05.jpg 811343015.jpg Elenascared.jpg Elena's purple.PNG Elena-gilbert-and-splendid-bordeaux-stripe-loose-knit-tank-gallery.png Elena-gilbert-and-joes-jeans-chiffon-beach-tank-dress-gallery.png 6 tvd6 640.jpg Elenag5x02.jpg Katherine-pierce-and-bebe-v-neck-lace-top-gallery.png Jessica-simpson-abebe-tank-top-gallery.png American-eagle-lace-corset-dress-gallery.png 5x08-03.jpg 5x08-02.jpg 5x08-01.jpg Ella-moss-draped-racerback-tank-gallery.png Category:Appearance